1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for providing a video call analysis service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have evolved into multimedia electronic devices by providing a data transmission service and various supplementary services as well as a voice call service. Furthermore, electronic devices have become a necessity due to their portability and various services.
Such electronic devices have been developed to additionally provide various functions, such as a data communication service, as well as a voice communication service due to the development of data transmission technologies. For example, the electronic devices can provide a video call service using the data communication service. In this case, the video call service represents a service for allowing users to communicate with each other while looking at moving video images of each other during the call.
As described above, with the development of video based communication service technologies as well as voice based communication services, the user of the electronic device requires various user interfaces for utilization of video call services.
Therefore, a need exists for a device and a method for providing a video call analysis service in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.